


The correspondence in between

by Shyoris



Series: Monster Hunter World OC stories [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyoris/pseuds/Shyoris
Summary: Letters exchanged between my hunter Scarlet and her partner Alexander during her time in the new world.Based on my one-shot: My reason for being





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of my 2 OCs (Scarlet and Alexander) exchanging letters with each other came when I was writing my previous work. I thought it would be a good concept to build upon.  
> Odd chapters will be in Scarlet's POV, while even chapters will be in Alexander's POV (unless I screw it up somehow). I'll indicating the POVs in the chapters anyway, so if I DO happen to screw up, it shouldn't (hopefully) be too confusing.
> 
> Also, just to give a bit of intro, Freya is the name of my Palico, Dominic is Alexander's older brother.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

**Scarlet's POV**

          You know, I didn’t think this first letter I’ll be sending you would be more than just a _‘Hey I want to let you know that Freya and I reached the new world safely’_ , but well...what can I say? I guess I should have expected that the new world would be filled with surprises, even from the start.

          Where to even begin...I guess I should start by introducing you to my new partner. The guild thought it would be best if I had someone to traverse with during my hunts, so they decided to assign her to me. She’s a handler and will be handling missions and paperwork (Don’t need to get too jealous, she could never replace you in my heart ;>). She’s...peppy, to say the least, and a bit too reckless for my liking. I feel that I’m going to get my hands full with her. Well, on the bright side, my experience in the new world will never be dull with her around.

          Which brings me to our first encounter with an elder dragon, Zorah Magdaros. Didn’t think that we’ll be seeing one of them until much later, but I guess we got lucky…? Or unlucky...since our ship was caught in between its massive body while it was trying to cross the sea.

          The handler and I...well we were knocked off the ship and landed straight onto its mountainous back. Now, before you start worrying and telling me I should’ve been more cautious, in my defense, I was trying to stop **her** as she ran outside to the ship’s deck.

 

_Sigh_

 

          Anyway, we managed to get off its back by hitching a ride on a Wingdrake (kind of like Remobra, but with a pointy beak) using the new slinger we were given, but it didn’t really like all that extra weight hanging on its talon so it threw us off into a forested area. Good thing our fall was cushioned, albeit rather bristly. Still, we managed to get our first glimpse of one of the areas of the new world. It looks...really stunning. I haven’t actually gotten around to exploring it yet, but when I do, I’ll give you as detailed of a description as I can.

          We managed to see some Aptonoth while heading towards the research commission’s base of operations; Astera, they called it. We also encountered new creatures that kind of remind me of Ludroths. I think they are called Jagras? I’ll be seeing more of those little guys later, since the commander told us look into their habitat.

          So I mentioned that those Jagrases reminded me of Ludroths, well... turns out they have a pack leader, the Great Jagras, and it looks quite like a Royal Ludroth that has replaced its spongy mane with thick strands of hair if you ask me. I don’t think they are exclusively male like Royal Ludroths though. The handler found some of Great Jagras’s tracks and proceeded to get attacked by one. If it weren’t for the field team leader, she’d probably be in its stomach now. That’s not all that we saw. Turns out, the Great Jagras was chased by a pink brute wyvern with huge jaws and purplish fur on its back. It was a little terrifying if I’m honest. Still, I managed to survive a day in the new world. Are you proud of me yet? :D

          Hmm...that’s about all that has happened. I’m going to be resting for a bit before heading out on my mission, my arms still feel a bit sore from hanging off that Wingdrake.

          How are you feeling? Are you getting used to that leg brace exoskeleton that Dominic has built? Please don’t overexert yourself using that, you tend to do it when you are overly focused on something.

 

          I miss you already, can’t wait to hear from you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexander's POV**

          I didn’t expect to receive such a long letter from you right from the start either. In any case, I’m glad to hear that you and Freya have reached the new world safely.  Although, ‘safe’ seems to be a bit of a stretch, what with all the encounters and incidents that both of you went through to reach Astera, but you are unharmed, so that puts my mind at ease.

          The handler sounds a lot like me: reckless and a little too overly excited about every single thing? Yup. She’ll be a handful alright, but I’m sure it’s nothing you can handle, you do have experience after all.

          Hmm...sighting an elder dragon right from the start, getting separated from your fleet and encountering three new monsters in a new locale. Not many people get to experience all of these on the same day at once. Feels like you are starting off your new adventure on the right foot if you ask me.

          And yes, I’m really proud of you :>.

          Thank you again, for doing this for me. It all sounds really exciting in your letter but...I can’t help but feel that you might not be enjoying yourself. I don’t want you to feel that you are obligated to go to the new world just because I couldn’t, since well...you didn’t want to go in the first place until I convinced you to accompany me. I know we’ve discussed this before, but that was before you set foot into the new world. Now that you are there, you aren’t regretting it are you? I just want to make sure that you are happy there.

          I still can’t walk all that well with the gear that Dom made me, but at least I don’t have to spend most of my day sitting in a wheelchair. I do feel a lot better now that I can at least step foot outside, even if it’s just for a few minutes; I do get plenty of exercise practicing with it as well. Don’t worry, with all the fussing that my dad, my brother, his wife and daughter, AND my Palico are giving me, I don’t think I have a chance to overexert even if I wanted to.

 

          I really miss you too. Please be careful out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlet's POV**

          Oh Xander, how I wish I could go over right now so that I can ruffle your hair and tell you to stop fretting about this.

          I am absolutely thrilled to be here. I mean it, so you don’t have to keep brooding about me being forced into coming to the new world; it was my decision remember? As much as you would like to see me happy, I feel the same way about you too. Knowing that my every action here, every letter and every souvenir that I send could make you wear that silly grin of yours, makes me really glad that I chose to come.  
          While it is true that my main reason that I landed myself here is because of you, I think...I’ve also found a purpose to be here: to know what’s the reason behind the elder crossing. I haven’t given much thought to it before, but I want to see it through to the end. The commander seems to have high hopes for the fifth fleet and I’m honored that the research commission sees my handler and I as part of the core team. Hopefully, we won’t let them down.  
  
          It’s great to hear that you are feeling better now. I do feel a little guilty having to leave you while you are still in recovery, but knowing that you are well taken care of warms my heart.

          Right! I’m sure you are itching to hear about what I’ve been up to this past few days. Well, it wasn’t all that eventful at first. We were tasked with culling a bit of the Jagras’s population as well as the Kestodon’s (they are bipedal herbivores with thick armored skull) in the ancient forest ‘cause they were getting too rowdy due to the disturbance of their habitat caused by Zorah. When we were about to report back, we managed to sight a rather agitated Great Jagras. Our field team leader decided it would be best for us to try to take the beast down before it can do any more damage. As bad as I feel for having to kill the creature, it was actually really exhilarating to fight a new monster and to see how it moves in a fight.  
          Anyway, we decided to trek around the forest afterwards, hoping to find a clue as to where Zorah might be heading. Our scoutflies picked up a couple of feather tracks (you can find a few of them stuffed along with this letter) as well as some sort of toxic saliva splattered on the bark of a nearby tree (I can’t send those to you because, you know, it’ll get really messy. And I don’t want the risk of putting it in a vial only for it to leak or spill everywhere. Sorry!). Turns out, those tracks were made by this bird wyvern called Pukei-Pukei (really funny name right? I love it already). Hmm...how do I describe it to you…? I guess you can imagine it as a green Yian-Kut-Ku, with somewhat fuzzy wings as well as a neck full of feathers. Its head resembles more like a gecko than a bird, and it has a ridiculously long tongue. Surprisingly, it led us to a piece of lava slag, which awfully seems like it came from Zorah Magdaros. Pukei wasn’t very pleased to have that rock sitting in its territory though. We didn’t manage to investigate any further since the field team leader decided it would be best for us to report back and see what the commander has to say about our discovery.

          Right now, I need to help with establishing camps in the ancient forest so that it would be more convenient for us to further explore the area. Once everything is finished, I guess we’ll have to take care of that Pukei. I’ll let you know how it goes soon. :>

  
P.S.: The outfits for Freya are just...It’s PERFECT. Look!  
*attached to the bottom of the letter is a sketch of Freya wearing what looks to be a mane, with a gun strapped on her back*

*****

*****

*****

 

**EXTRA**

Alexander stared in disbelief at the large package that his brother is lugging into his room.

“Wait, this...This is from Scarlet?!”

“Yup,” Dominic heaved a sigh as he pulled the package closer to his brother. “Just picked it up from the courier.”

“Wha-I-,” Alexander sighed, giving up all effort to try and form a coherent response to this.

Dominic smirked and sat down beside Alexander, nudging him as he did so. “Go on, open it! I’m sure you are dying to find out what’s in this.”

After untying the ropes from the large box, Alexander lifted the lid up. He paused, his mind trying to make sense of the content within the box.

_Armor...Did she just send me Palico armor? Made from a monster from the new world?_

Dominic whistled as he examined the armor set. “Wow, would you look at that? Can’t say I’ve ever seen this kind of material before. Think Pyrros would look good in this?”

“Yeah, but I...What am I supposed to say to this?”

“You can start by telling her how much you love her.”

Alexander spluttered in surprise, trying to hide his embarrassment by burying his face in both of hands. His ears, however, betrayed him as it turned a bright shade of red, to which his brother responded with a loud chortle. After a moment of silence, Dominic turned to face him, his voice soft as he spoke.

“You guys have never said the words to each other yet, am I right?”

“Yeah, but...she knows how I feel about her and well…it’s clear that she feels the same way too. I mean,” Alexander gestured to the box in front of him dramatically, “Look at this!”

“Then what’s stopping you from telling her that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrros is Alexander's Palico
> 
> Thanks to everyone who have been reading this <3  
> I do have 2 other chapters already planned out, but it might take a bit before I decide that they are ready to be posted, since I have no beta reader. I tend to re-read what I have written while writing further chapters to make sure everything lines up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexander’s POV**

Pen in hand, I stared at the piece of paper sitting in front of me, trying to find an appropriate way to start my letter. Memories of yesterday’s conversation came flooding into my mind.

_“You can start by telling her how much you love her.”_

_I can’t start with that! That’s just...it’ll just seem like it came out of nowhere, right? And anyway, it’s better to say these sorts of things face to face. WIll she think that I’m being insincere by writing it down instead of telling her straight? Nah, she’s not that kind of person, but still...It would be better if she could hear me say it._

_And yet…_

That day when she boarded the ship, ready to set sail into the new world, I wanted to tell her so badly, but somehow, I just could not do it. _What was I afraid of? That I wouldn’t be able to let her go if I told her that?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was unaware of the figure looming behind me.

“This is so unlike you. What happened to the boy who blurts out whatever he wants without thinking?”

I let out a sharp yelp, almost falling off my chair in astonishment at the sudden emergence of my brother’s voice behind. As I turned to glare at him, I could see that his face was full of amusement. “You are really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm. Look,” Dominic said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, “think of it this way: before the two of you were romantically involved, you were already making a fool of yourself in front of her, and that didn’t stop her from wanting to be with you.”

“Wooow, that really **really** helps. Good to know that I have a brother that I can count on to boost my morale up in times like these,” I retorted, shoving his hands away from my shoulder in mock offense.

That got a chuckle out from Dominic, “Alright, alright. No more jokes. Seriously, you are overthinking this a bit too much. Just write it, she’ll appreciate any response coming from you. I’ll stay here and help if you want.”

As embarrassing as it is having Dom proofread my letter to Scarlet, it is oddly reassuring in a way.

_Well, here goes…_

 

*****

*****

*****

_I love you_

_I know it’s sudden, but I just...I just thought that you should know. After receiving that_ _package from you, I really can’t think of a better way for me to express what I felt._ ~~_I mean, it’s not_ **_just_ ** _because of the package that I love you for, I already love you before you sent me that. I just feel that since I’ve never said it to you before and the opportunity to say it presented itself I thought-_ ~~

_Okay Dom just struck those out and said that I should stop before I embarrass myself f_ _urther. Really though, that Great Jagras’s armor looks great on Pyrros and it fits perfectly in my Palico armor collection too, so thank you. Pyrros thanks you as well; he doesn’t get to wear armor these days since I’m out of commission, so he’s really looking forward to trying them out. Also, I’ve asked Dom to help me clear out some space in my room and to make a new shelf for me so that I can better display the items that you are sending me. I can’t wait to show it to you when you come back._

_A Yian-Ku-Kut...but with a head of a gecko, hmm...I have a hard time imagining that. Although, that does make me think of something. If Yian Garuga is the product of a Rathian and a Yian-Ku-Kut, do you think that a Pukei could be a product of some monstrous gecko and Yian? You never know right???_ _But wow, those feathers that you sent me, the colors on it are really gorgeous. I can’t wait to hear your fight with it. Try not to ruffle its feathers too much (heh)._

 

_P.S.: Alright alright. From now on, no more needless brooding. I promise. (_ _• ᴗ •_ _)_ _۶_

 

_P.S.S: I’m sorry that this letter took a tad longer to get to you. You’ll understand why when you see it :)_

 

*****

*****

*****

 

**EXTRA**

**Scarlet’s POV**

Sigh…Why is it not here yet? I hope everything is alright back home...

“Hey partner!”

Startled by the sudden appearance of the handler’s face right in front of mine, I let out a shriek. I could feel my heart pounding hard in my chest as I tried to regain my composure.

_I think that scare might have shaved off years of my life._

“Sorry!” The handler rubbed her neck sheepishly, ‘I didn’t mean to scare you. I tried getting your attention a while ago but you didn’t seem to notice.”

“It’s alright. What’s do you need?”

“Oh! I just want to let you know that the commander is looking for you. He says he wants to update on the progress the scholars made with regards to Zorah Magdaros.”

I gave her a small smile and a nod. “Alright, thank you.”

“Oh, and also,” I watched as she took out a small bundle from her pockets, “I bumped into the courier while I was looking for you. He said to pass this to you.”

The expression on my face must have lit up brighter than a flashbug’s flash because the handler started giggling as soon as I took the bundle from her hands.

“Were you waiting for this?”

“Yeah... I just need a few minutes to read what’s inside. Could you let the commander know? I’ll be quick.”

“Sure! Not a problem!”

Heading to our shared dormitory, I sat on my bed, gently unwrapping the package and reaching into the contents.

 

_..._

 

I confess, the first 3 words in the letter caught me by surprise, but not because I doubted them. While we danced around our feelings with each other for quite a long time, mostly with him trying to flirt playfully while I frustratingly try to ignore them, thinking that he was just toying with me since he does not seem to take things seriously when we were younger, all the while trying to suppress my growing attraction for him. It was not until I confronted him that he made it clear that he meant every word he said. Ever since then, well...we never really had the need to say the words aloud because our actions made it very clear.

_But still... It was nice to hear it all the same._

I can’t help but let out an amused huff, shaking my head fondly as I continued down the letter.

_Still such a goof. I guess some things never change._

Storing the letter away safety in a makeshift container that I threw together hastily using some wood planks and ivy, I realized that there was something else peeking out from the wrappings of the bundle. It was a note attached to a necklace, and hanging from it was a pendant made from the Pukei feathers that I had sent, along with dried petals of flowers arranged neatly along the sides.

 

_*I have absolute faith in your ability to see the elder crossing through, and since I’m not there to support you physically, I thought I should give you a memento of sorts, something that you can carry with you while you do your missions. Also, it seems only fitting that I send something back to you too; I hope you like it.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 15th anniversary to Monster Hunter! I don't think I'll ever stop playing this game to be honest, it's too much fun :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
